Siege of Tatra Fortress
The ' Siege of Tatra Fortress' was the second and last war in Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign. This battle also seemly the last feuding battle between Leitmeritz and Olmutz, where Tigre saved Mila from the last Sherash Assassin assassination. Prelude The battle in Vlkolin Plains was inconclusive and both armies suffered the lost hundreds soldiers as their casualties. Despite the stalemate between two armies, the battle aftermath actually fueling both Vanadis's rivalry when Elen became furious to learn Mila and Olmutz Army's retreat from Burkina Plains to Tatra Castle. Even with Lim's advice for better strategy, Elen rallying the Leitmeritz Army to Mountain Tatra and launch an full-scale of siege upon Tatra Castle. Battle Even with Leitmeritz Army soldier's relentless attack, Olmutz Army managed to repel their enemies with their catapult and barricades. Combined with rough terrains and frigid weather of Mountain Tatra, Tatra Castle's defense was formidable and Leitmeritz Army was worn out and their morale was lowered. Impatient over the failed siege, Elen angrily insisted to attack Olmutz Castle by herself despite Lim's strong protest. Thanks to Tigre's persuasion however, Elen calmed down and dispatched Tigre for scouting to find a shortcut to Tatra Fortress, trusting him to find a way to Tatra Fortress undetected. The Siege Tigre took three days to scout the area and, by following Mila's footprints through meeting her with a chance, he finally found the safe shortcut to the fortress. While Tigre leading Elen and her 100 men for the site, Lim would prepare the rest of the army as the standby troops to keep Olmutz Army occupied at the front. However, by the time they reached their destination, Tatra Fortress's defense become stricter than the previous attempt, which prompting Elen decided to rush for the gate and crush it by herself. Even with Arifar's immense power, the fortress gate remained unbroken and her appearance alone has alerted all Olmutz soldiers that was stationed on the fortress who began to retaliate by shooing a rain of arrows towards the Wind Vanadis. Tigre managed to save Elen in time and instead urging her to retreat but his suggestion was denied by Elen due to their close victory, even though the battle was not for Tigre or Alsace. Tigre then requested Arifar to lend its power to help him and Elen which surprisingly agreed to help him. With the power of Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar, Tigre's arrow managed to penetrate and break the gate much to Olmutz Army's shock. Mila's Declaration of Neutrality With the gate finally broken, Elen and 100 Leitmeritz soldiers began to storm into the Tatra Forte fortress, forcing Mila to physically participate the battle as she was also surprised to see the Castle gate has been broken by Tigre. During the siege, Elen and Mila fought in an intense battle where they clashed with their Viralt and suffering mild injuries from their Vedas. However, but neither of both Vanadises won the bout. Despite their soldiers offered their support, Elen and Mila told their troops not to interfere until a Seven Chain Assassin came to assassinate both Vanadis. Tigre saved both Vanadis by shooting his arrow to the assassin's head, killing him. Mila was surprise to see the familiar arrow shot and slapped Tigre for not only lying about his identity, but also asked why Tigre rescued her even though he had a chance to kill him after she died. Tigre simply told her that shot as his gratitude for inviting her tea break much to her flustered reaction. She accept his sincerity and declare of her neutrality. Aftermath Mila's declaration of neutrality has affected the land drastically. Not only it abolished 80 year long relationship between Thenardier and Lourie House, it also (temporarily) ended the traditional feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz. Mila and Olmutz would became neutral during Brune's Civil War but later becoming Silver Meteor Army's most prominent allies by making Mila as a Defense Officer during their battle against Muozinel Army in Ormea Plains. Despite her main mission was later to be revealed is to keep an eye on Elen from King Viktor, she was more interested in Tigre that manage to breakdown Tatra's Castle Gate with his Black Bow which paid off by using it during their encounter against Vodyanoy. One month later after the war, Tigre's army grew to 5,000 after Hughes offered Tigre his 1,000 extra troops as his gratitude in defending him from Mila. With this new founded army, Tigre and his army would be march towards Rance and face Thenardier in battle. This movement eventually garnered attention from Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon and Roland, who would try to defeat Tigre and his new allies in Orange Plains. In that time, Silver Meteor Army was born on Orange Plains. Trivia *This is the first battle where Tigre saves both Vanadises from the last Sherash assassin. *The reputation of impregnable fortress at Tatra Fortress become broken after Tigre manage to destroy the Castle Gate with the power of Black Bow and Elen's Arifal. Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle